


良辰

by Aimouz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	良辰

静谧的夜里连露水落下的声音都清晰，温泉水浸着他大半个身子，舒服的温度让他差些睡过去。漩涡鸣人起身抓起一旁先前脱下的浴衣，也不顾身上正淌着水珠就一边披上一边踏上长廊往里走去。  
前些日子举行的火影大婚还历历在目，随后也不知纲手是怎么说服木叶高层的长老，硬是给他们安排了短暂的温泉蜜月期，因此两个大忙人——七代目火影大人和医疗部部长也能浮生偷得半日闲，在新婚后好好地独享属于两个人的时光。  
漩涡鸣人到现在都没有从新婚的喜悦里回过神来，一闭上眼，脑海里浮现的全是樱花树下她身穿白无垢的模样，他想着想着嘴角不禁勾了起来，仅仅是分离了几刻，现下也想要迫不及待地见到她。  
他拉开障子门，入目的便是最熟悉不过的一抹樱粉。春野樱……不，现在应该是漩涡樱了，她侧躺在榻榻米上，松垮的浴衣领口露出精致的锁骨，浅色的下摆延伸出交叠的小腿，月光从庭院洒进来，落在她卷翘的睫毛上，而她小憩得正香。不设防备的样子让漩涡鸣人有些心猿意马，他蹲下身来，手背贴上她的脸，刚泡完温泉不久的身子还是暖呼呼的，粉色的发尾还带着一些湿意。  
“樱酱，这样睡会感冒的啦。”  
漩涡樱悠悠地转醒，在看清来人以后又把脸往他的手贴了贴。  
“啊，是鸣人啊。”  
漩涡鸣人被她睡眼惺忪的样子和无意间的小动作撩得有些浑身发热，看着她微微张开的唇，拇指不禁贴上她的下唇轻轻摩擦着，饶是漩涡樱再困这会儿也醒了。漩涡鸣人撑着身子挡住了大半的月光，她却依旧能看清他的眼睛，那双蔚蓝纯净的眼睛，只是现在这片海里揉进了点点樱花，她看他靠的越来越近，最终一片温软落在了她的唇上。  
舌尖划过皓齿，一边与她缠绕一边扫过她敏感的上颚，漩涡鸣人舔舐着她那被两人津液染湿的唇，仿佛尝出了糖浆的味道。贴在她脸上的手顺着下颚线往下，经过白皙的脖颈，抚过露出的锁骨，本就松垮的领口这一折腾更是敞得越开，正好方便他继续往下探去。他一手握住她的腰肢，凹下的曲线与掌心的弧度无比地贴合，另一手则是顺着敞开的领口往下，来到她的双峰间。  
不断被消耗着氧气使她不得不仰起头来迎合他的动作，正当她获得一丝换气的缝隙时，被突然触到的敏感点让她不由得低吟了一声。浴衣被褪到手肘处，初春的夜里还带着冷意，肩头和胸脯暴露在空气中时她打了个冷颤，小巧的乳尖因为突然接触到冷空气而微微立起，漩涡鸣人拇指一下又一下地划着她的乳头，然后拇指和食指将它捏起，稍稍用力地揉搓着。他离开她的唇，微微错身，低头吻下她的锁骨，双唇聚力，吸吮着她的皮肤，复而又用舌尖舔舐着，不一会白皙的皮肤上便落下一个个浅浅的印子。因漩涡鸣人手上的动作而不断漫开的酥麻让她某个地方产生了异样，漩涡樱双腿不自觉地合拢，膝盖相抵着，腿间却忍不住慢慢地摩擦。  
漩涡鸣人发觉了她的异样，握在她腰间的手便往下撩开浴衣的下摆，顺着光滑的大腿往上摸去，但就在触及她的内裤边时停了下来。漩涡樱感觉到他动作的停滞而抬眼去看他，才发现他正紧闭着双眼，耳尖红的像是要滴下血来。  
她一时怔住，心里却笑他都箭在弦上了却比她还害羞的样子。  
“啪”的一声，漩涡樱双手拍在他的脸上，漩涡鸣人忙睁开眼，正好对上她直视的视线。  
“笨蛋鸣人，这个时候，要好好地看着我才对啊！”  
漩涡鸣人回过神来，看着她认真的表情，才觉得确实是自己想太多了，他再次俯下身去，笑着亲了亲她的唇，“好。”  
漩涡樱这下来不及想更多了，他在她胸部上的动作让她现下只顾着如何去承受这般刺激却绵长的快感。温热而干燥的手掌托住她的乳房，时而揉捏时而用拇指摩擦她的乳头。多年的训练和战斗让漩涡鸣人的手指长了厚厚的茧，粗糙的指腹按上柔嫩的乳尖时总能激起她的一阵战栗，而乳头被夹起拉扯揉捏的时候，一波接着一波的酸麻沿着神经末梢冲进她的大脑，让她忍不住拽紧了他的衣袖，一边被玩弄得微微胀痛了，另一边却得不到安抚，这种感觉让她难受不已。  
“鸣……鸣人，嗯，另一边……”  
漩涡鸣人听她小声的提醒，身下人已经是眼神迷离，双颊红润，耳廓同他一样，都泛着潮红。他随即满足她的要求，灵活的舌头卷起另一边冷落已久的乳头，双唇连同乳晕都含了进去，湿热的触感让漩涡樱当即就喊了出来。  
“呀……啊……”  
粗糙的舌苔不断地舔弄着乳尖，将原本柔软的乳肉变成坚硬的红果，他又用牙齿轻轻咬住，舌尖一下又一下地戳弄着乳头的小孔，酸痛酥麻不断地扩展，惹得她低喘连连。  
漩涡鸣人从内裤边探进去，果然手指触及到意料之中的湿意。他不愿让她受疼，只好耐心地将前戏做足，让她放松进入状态。他将她的内裤慢慢脱下，膝盖抵着她的膝窝，好让她把双腿分开，手指揉捏着她柔软丰厚的阴唇，同时也顺带按压着她的会阴。渐渐泌出的蜜水将他的手指浸湿，感受到她逐渐地放松，漩涡鸣人慢慢地将一根手指伸进去，异物的进入让漩涡樱皱起了眉头，她的手指紧紧地拽着漩涡鸣人身上的浴衣，努力地让自己接纳他的动作。  
紧致的穴道附着无数的软肉，紧紧地吸着他的手指，漩涡鸣人一手继续揉着她的酥胸，以分散她的注意力，而后慢慢增加着在她身下的手指，他两指合并在她的体内小幅度地抽插着，指甲刮过壁肉的感觉让漩涡樱绷紧了腿，阴蒂被戳弄摩擦而产生的尖锐快速又带着细细的麻痒使她仰着头张着嘴，想要逃离这快感的浪潮，却又如同海上浮木一般在里面沉浮翻滚。  
“啊啊……呀……”在持续地刺激阴蒂和乳头下，漩涡樱迎来了今晚的第一个高潮。她胸部腹部抬起，腰弯成一个完美的弧度，脚背绷紧，被蹂躏过而泛着水光的唇张开，泄出美妙又动听的声音。  
漩涡鸣人手指插进她粉色的发间，柔软清凉的发丝穿过他的指缝，他低下头含住她的双唇，此刻的她是多么地甜美动人，像是洒满糖珠的樱花果子，让他每一口都欲罢不能。  
他掐着她的膝窝，把她完全地打开，将自己隐忍已久的坚挺释放出来，感受到他的坚硬抵在穴口时，漩涡樱不禁有些慌张，漩涡鸣人抓着她的手往自己身上带，“抱着我，樱酱，没事的。”  
她听话地搂紧了他的脖子，随即他进入，粗涨的尺寸和手指完全不同，他将她撑开，她小声地叫出来，温暖湿热的穴道包裹着他，让他爽得不行，无数的软肉像是一个个小吸盘，紧紧地吸着他，迫使他想要抽动，但她的声音在耳边绕着，让他强迫自己忍下冲动，生怕弄疼了她。  
在一开始的疼痛褪去之后，剩下是无尽的因得不到满足而泛起的空虚包裹住了她。漩涡樱抬起脚跟蹭了蹭他的背，却被他一把捉住脚踝，她为非作歹的行为无疑是给现在的漩涡鸣人加了一把火。  
“不要再撩拨我了。”漩涡鸣人双手握着她的腰肢，开始小幅度却快速地抽插着。被阴茎填充并且快速摩擦的快感太鲜明且热烈，让漩涡樱有些不知所措，而身下只有榻榻米，并没有东西给她紧紧抓着以抵抗浪潮的击打，她只能收紧手臂，把漩涡鸣人搂得紧一些，再紧一些。  
在感受到她逐渐适应以后，漩涡鸣人加大了力度和幅度，又深又重的冲击一下又一下地落在她的穴心上，分泌出的汁水随着他的动作被带了出来，将她的腿间弄得一塌糊涂，留下着萎靡又艳丽的痕迹。  
在他的一次抽出之际，龟头蹭过壁口不远处的一点时，她失声叫了出来。  
“啊！！！”  
漩涡鸣人心下了然，再次插进她的蜜穴里，这次却只重点照顾那一敏感点，一会又快又准地戳刺，一会又换成沉重又深入地顶弄，层层叠叠的电流像浪一样袭遍她的全身，她被他顶得连脚尖都蜷了起来，声音也不受控制地溢出，一声一声地流入漩涡鸣人的耳蜗里，刺激着他更加卖力地深入她的领域。  
“啊哈……啊！不，不要了！”因受到刺激而不断分泌的汁水让两人结合处水光琳琳，甚至随着动作还发出令人羞耻的水声，敏感处过于密集的插弄让她吵架不住，胡乱地尖叫呻吟。  
漩涡鸣人闻声故意让动作慢下来，龟头缓慢又沉重地碾过她的敏感带，这对她而言几乎是凌迟。  
“嗯？不要了吗？樱酱……”  
知道漩涡鸣人有意磨她，想要给他一拳却手脚无力，她现在光维持着张开腿的姿势就已经耗尽了力气。  
又一下的厮磨，让她不得不开始求饶：“要，哈啊……还、还要啊！”  
漩涡鸣人满意地搂紧她，快速密集的深入浅出，力道恰到好处，惹得她低喘呻吟不停。他们胸膛紧贴着胸膛，皮肉骨架下的心跳似乎都一同跳动着，那声音炽热又清晰地在耳边回响着，他们正水乳交融地交缠着，任庭外的月光多么清冷，两具紧贴的身躯却如浸在温泉水中一般，温暖又舒适，那种深层的、绵密的感觉把两个人同时包裹住，一股微凉的体液浇在了她的穴心上，她的眼前如同花火炸裂，明晃晃地光晕模糊了视线，头往后竭力地仰着，高亢却沙哑的呻吟过后依然半张着嘴，露出一小截鲜红粉嫩的舌尖，全身的肌肉绷紧到极致又松软下来，这是他们身心与灵魂的交融，漩涡鸣人再次吻住她，心里的那一片粉色在这时彻彻底底地占据了他的整个生命，连心脏都为之跳动。  
他用尽整个少年时光去追求的人，为他的青春带来一抹明亮的人，现在就躺在他的怀里，他们在神明和亲朋好友的见证下成为了夫妻，他们在月光下结合缠绵，成为真正的灵魂伴侣，他们从此成了一个家，他一直想要的一个家。  
温热从他的眼眶涌出，落入她的脸上。“樱酱，樱酱……”他叫着她的名字，叫着专属于他的称呼。  
SA-KU-RA-CHAN……  
一字一字，每个音节都包含着他满腔的爱意和无尽地感激，而她懂得，懂得他的付出，懂得他的爱与痛。  
那个阳光如向日葵一般的少年，最终将爱慕的樱花摘下种到了心上。


End file.
